


Puppies on a Ferris Wheel

by Ltwillbush



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Puppies, fluffy fluff, mention of past nonconsensual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltwillbush/pseuds/Ltwillbush
Summary: Willas doesn't do relationships. But Oberyn can be very persuasive.Prompted by AsbestosMouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by AsbestosMouth, who wanted ''Disney'' - and I came up with this. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Facecasts: http://67.media.tumblr.com/bed09bfd0072d7bd5ca436bbd0b27a55/tumblr_of9itjyc6K1t7lchto1_1280.png

“Martell.” Margaery’s voice cut into Willas’ thoughts, and he flinched, startled, before looking round to meet her eyes.

“Hmm?”

“The man you’re staring at. He’s called Oberyn Martell, he’s a Prince from Dorne. Not the sort of person I’d have thought you’d be interested in.”

Willas frowned slightly. “Why do you say that?”

“I believe our sister is suggesting that Mr Martell – I apologise, _Prince Oberyn_ – is usually more interested in, say, Loras’ sort than yours.” Garlan slung himself into a chair at the table his siblings were seated around, Leonette dropping rather more gracefully into the seat to his left. He smiled at her, pushing a glass of wine toward her hand.  “He’s… something of a party animal.”

“Oh.” Willas pushed his own glass away, dispirited, and Garlan winced.

“I didn’t mean that you should…”

“It’s fine. I should be getting home.” Willas went to stand, and was stopped by Margaery’s gentle touch.

“He didn’t mean it, Willas, darling. But he is correct about Oberyn’s reputation – party animal is something of an understatement.”

“It’s okay.”

“You’re doing that thing with your mouth that you only do when you’re upset.” Garlan pointed out casually. “That thing where it looks like you’re chewing on a bee.”

“And you would know how that looks because…?”

“Because Loras used to eat bees?” Garlan replied brightly, before ducking as the youngest Tyrell man threw a napkin at him. “Loras! Behave!”

“You behave!”

“Both of you behave.” Willas muttered tiredly. “Now please, I really should be going. There’s… very little for me to do here.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” A smooth voice interrupted, and Willas looked up, only to find himself staring at the dark-eyed man he’d been watching earlier. Oberyn.

“I. Uh. Um.”

“Are you not enjoying yourself, Mister…?”

“Um, I – Willas. Willas Tyrell.” Willas stammered, not quite able to either drop his gaze or emit an air of confidence. “And I, ah-“

“Willas finds balls uninteresting.” Loras supplied cheerfully. “He has no dance partner, for one-“

“Loras, you know that I have no interest in dancing.” Willas cut in absently, slowly sitting back down and shifting his leg so that it ached a bit less. “Or dance partners.”

“Perhaps, _mi amigo_ , you have not met the right dance partners, or tried the right dances.” Oberyn’s eyes gleamed. “Perhaps I could show you some?”

“Oh, I- I don’t dance.” Willas finally looked away, shy. “I never have, you see- my leg-“

“Your leg?”

“My- my knee, I can’t-“ he bit his lip, even as Oberyn merely blinked and held out a hand.

“Come. I’ve always enjoyed a challenge.”

“But I-“ Willas allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, even as Garlan smirked into his wine, glad that Willas had agreed to come along to the ball that night. He had almost refused, but Garlan was determined to see his brother happy. Just the once.

“I know just the thing.” Oberyn snapped his fingers, making a sign to the conductor of the band playing in a corner. The man gave him a subtle nod, and began playing a much slower piece. “The _vals_ – have you heard of it? I believe it may be from the eastern side of Westeros.”

“I haven’t.” Willas stood, unsure, until Oberyn tugged him, stepping back and onto the main dance floor. Garlan and Leonette also rose, slipping into a hold Oberyn quickly guided Willas to mimic.

“Here. You can put your weight on my shoulder when you step on your right, now – left, back, together – perfect. Now repeat – yes.” He guided Willas slowly, turning them as they moved. “Then on the right – back… together… you are a natural.”

“I’d be on the floor if you moved your arm from my waist.” Willas mumbled, cheeks heating rapidly. “Garlan is the dancer, not me.”

“I’m not dancing with your brother, though.” Oberyn slowly slid the hand now firmly wrapped round Willas’ waist up his spine, to cup the back of Willas’ head. The smaller man shivered, allowing Oberyn to guide him into resting his head on Oberyn’s shoulder.

“I…”

“Ssh. It’s alright. Just let the music wash over you, let it fill your heart – enjoy it. Enjoy being with me, perhaps, if that is not too… forward of me?”

“I’m beginning to think that nothing is too forward for you.” Willas muttered against Oberyn’s neck. “I mean. You’re dancing with me. In public.”

“Loras dances with Renly Baratheon.” Oberyn replied easily, and Willas snorted.

“Loras _dances_ with Renly, you mean. And he’s been doing that for years. They essentially have no shame.”

“And you are suggesting I do?” Oberyn’s hand left the back of Willas’ head (and he did not whine, thank you) to move to his waist, then-

“Put me down!” Willas yelped as he was suddenly lifted, spun, and then, thankfully, set back on his feet. “What on earth-“

“You look even more handsome when you’re surprised.” Oberyn replied casually, drawing back slightly, but still supporting Willas. “Meet me tomorrow, for dinner.”

“I was correct – nothing is to forward for you.” Willas blushed a little, still unsteady on his feet after being twirled about like a maiden. “You surely have far more interesting people to spend your time with.”

“No one is uninteresting.” Oberyn turned them again, slowly, stepping back close. “And you interest me greatly. The most beautiful of the Tyrell siblings, yet you hide away like you do not deserve the spotlight.”

“I don’t.”

“Let me be the judge of that. Dinner, at my place. Just us.”

“Fine. But I warn you – I’ll be a disappointment.” Without another word, Willas slipped free of Oberyn’s hold, and vanished into the crowd.

~

The following evening, Willas was dropped off outside Oberyn’s… mansion… by a rather sullen chauffer, who was – like most of the household – of the opinion that Willas should be in bed. Dancing, it seemed, did not agree with his leg, and he was only able to stay on his feet with the help of a much loathed pair of crutches, usually firmly cast aside in favour of a cane. On this occasion, however, his desire to remain standing narrowly outstripped his hatred of the symbol of his ill health, and he had allowed Garlan to hand them to him with only a few mumbled complaints.

He had complained somewhat more about Margaery’s contribution to his ‘’date’’ which, as it turned out, was attacking him with a hairbrush and her powder. On the one hand, he looked healthier than he usually did, but on the other hand, he felt like he’d been attacked by a very small but very enthusiastic army.

And to top it all off, Loras had ‘’helped’’ by taking his beloved puppy away for the night.

_Again._

He rapped on the door, somewhat awkwardly as it meant almost falling over, and only just managed to regain his composure in time for Oberyn opening the door with a warm smile.

“Willas, mi amigo, do come in - ¡Dios mío! You are hurt?”

“I’m fine.”

“You are not fine – come here.” Oberyn ushered him inside, clucking over him like some kind of strange combination of a mother hen and a peacock. Once Willas was seated to his satisfaction, he fetched him a glass of wine, and draped himself over a chair. “So. Why the crutches, my friend?”

“I, ah, perhaps overdid it a little yesterday.”

“This is my fault?” Oberyn moved immediately as though to fuss more, and Willas shook his head, blushing.

“Not at all. I should know my limits by now.”

“Well, I hope my plans for tonight do not cause you pain. Dinner, and conversation.” Oberyn looked for a moment as though he wanted to add another item to their agenda, but he remained silent until Willas raised an eyebrow. “And… perhaps I will be permitted to kiss you goodnight?”

Willas’ face turned white as nausea rose in him like a tide. “Oh, I- I’m so sorry, but I should go.”

Oberyn looked confused. “I apologise, my friend, Loras implied that you would be amenable, I would not push-“

“Loras should learn to shut his mouth.” Willas muttered. “Or at least to speak the truth. I desire you as a friend only, I- the idea of more, it makes me ill-“

“Willas, Willas, hush.” Somehow, Oberyn was now perched on the arm of his chair, a hand resting tenderly against Willas’ cheek. “As I told you, I would never force you to do something you do not wish to do, please, _mi dulce_ , if you wish to leave…?”

“Do you want me to leave?” Willas raised his head, meeting Oberyn’s eyes. “Loras told me – he told me you… enjoy taking people to your bed. Men as well as women.”

“Well, yes, but if you don’t want to do that-“

“-there is no point in my being here.”

“Willas, you are not listening.” Oberyn slid to the ground, ending up on his knees in front of the other man. “Look at me, and listen, and do try not to interrupt for a moment. Yes, I enjoy those things, but I also enjoy talking, sharing a glass of wine. Friendship.”

“But Renly and Loras-“

“Have been sleeping together ever since Loras was old enough to consent, my dearest Tyrell, but take, for example, your sister-in-law and her friend, the little redhead – Sansa. Leonette would never cheat on Garlan, surely you know that. Yet she and Sansa are as close as close can be.”

“…oh.” Willas bit his lip prettily. “I did not… I have never had… friends, not like that. Just my siblings, or the girls father pushed at me. Well. Until Garlan made him stop.”

Oberyn looked curious, and he continued, despite his worry about what he was about to say. “He told father to stop sending women to flirt with me when one of the girls… well. She suggested that she could take my mind off things. Needless to say, it did not work.”

Oberyn’s mouth was a tight line. “Did you want her to?”

“No. I felt it was unfair, when I was not attracted to her in the least.”

Oberyn rose. “If anyone ever hurts you like that again, come to me. Immediately.”

“She did not hurt me, not exactly, I just-“

“Willas.” Oberyn touched his cheek against you. “If your genders had been reversed, your father would have had a young man who did that to you killed.”

Confusion settled over Willas’ face, before realization hit him and he froze, heart beginning to hammer in his chest. “I- I didn’t-“

“Come here, Willas, my darling.” Oberyn moved, and suddenly Willas was enveloped in his arms. He shook slightly, burying his face in the crook of Oberyn’s neck as though he could hide from the memory. “Did you ever tell anyone?”

“No, of course not. I wasn’t- my father would have insisted I marry her, and she was angry enough with me…”

“Remind me to have a word with your father about how he treats you, my poor rose.” Oberyn smoothed his mussed hair – and Margaery had tried so hard to make it lay flat – gently. “And buy Garlan a drink for noticing.”

“I’m sorry, I should go-“ Willas went to rise, and Oberyn steadied him as his leg immediately buckled.

“You are going no-where without dinner, at the very least. Preferably, without company, as you’re upset – you shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“I can manage, Oberyn-“

“I don’t doubt it, but let me care. Please, Willas, if this is the only was I can show you, damn, let me. Let me show you that I adore you.”

“But why, when I’m bro-“

“Willas, I never want to hear you say that again.” Another, incredibly tender, kind, _loving,_ touch to his cheek. “Stay here, I’ll fetch something for us to eat. We can talk, have a drink, and then I’ll call someone to take you home.”

“I don’t want to go home.” Willas leaned on him, suddenly tired. “I just… I don’t want to see any of them right now.”

“Then stay here. There’s plenty of space – now. Food.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You’re too skinny by far as it is, a square meal will do you no harm.”

Willas was about to protest when a tiny yip made him look up. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of one of the smallest dogs he had ever seen, plodding across the room towards them.

“Ah. This is Raph, I thought I’d shut him in the study but he must have slipped out…”

“May I?” Willas was already bending to scoop up the small creature, cradling him expertly. Oberyn could not help but grin, watching as Raphael licked all over Willas’ too-pale, too-angular face.

“Stay there, you two. I’m going to get the food.” Oberyn slipped out, returning a few minutes later with plates of food – but stopped with a smile.

Willas was fast asleep in the chair, Raphael tucked in against his shoulder. He set the plates down, and lifted the other man gently.

~

Sunlight woke Willas in the morning. That, and the soft snuffling of the very minuscule puppy perched on his chest. He turned his head, confused, before his face softened as he saw Oberyn, curled on his side on the other half on the bed. As Willas watched, he murmured something, deeply asleep, and edged one hand out, seeking.

His fingers found Willas’, and curled round the paler, cooler fingers. Willas gripped back, and smiled. He wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up in Oberyn’s bed, but it all seemed… fine.

He sat up slowly, stretching, and watched as Raphael crawled to lick at Oberyn’s face, trying to wake him. Willas couldn’t help but laugh at the way Oberyn’s handsome face scrunched up at the scrape of a rough little tongue. “Bess does that to me, too.”

“Mrph. You’re teaching him bad habits.”

“We shouldn’t introduce him to Bess, then. He’d pick up so many awful ideas.”

Oberyn’s eyes opened, and he grinned sleepily. “You should bring her on our next date.”

“You… you want there to be another date?”

“Of course I do.” Oberyn blinked slowly, still waking up. “Tonight. You choose where.”

“Well…” Willas considered for a moment. “My siblings have all taken their boyfriends or girlfriends to the fair. And… it is in town this week.”

“The fair it is.” Oberyn grinned, and leaned over to peck Willas on the cheek. “Bring Bess along.”

~

Willas leaned on his cane as he and Oberyn walked slowly among the other people at the fair, the puppies trotting at their heels. For the most part, they were avoiding the rides – Willas had no interest in being thrown about, thank you kindly, and instead they just watched, and talked.

Until, that is, they reached the ferris wheel.

“I used to love these. They were one of the only rides Father would let me try, after…” Willas looked up at the structure fondly, and Oberyn supressed a shudder at the sheer height.

“For you, I will ride that death trap.” He grinned, taking Bess’ lead from Willas and tying them securely to a railing. “And then I will show you how good I am at darts.”

“It’s not a death trap!” Willas laughed, handing over the fare and awkwardly making his way up the steps. Oberyn followed closely, gentle, but watchful.

“Just no falling out, okay?”

“I promise.” Willas slid into the seat when the assistant indicated they could climb aboard, patting the seat for Oberyn to join him. “Come on. The ferris wheel is a great place to talk. No chance of being overheard.”

“You say that as though you have experience of its advantages.”

“First time I told someone I wasn’t straight was on a ferris wheel. Garlan, to be specific.”

“Interesting.” Oberyn slid an arm around Willas, scooting closer. “So. What should we talk about?”

“The fact that this relationship is doomed, since I hate sex and you love it?”

“Willas, my dearest, did the fact that I asked you on a second date not perhaps suggest to you that I do not, in the slightest, need a sexual relationship – and even if I do, on occasion, desire one, I would never choose to date or not date someone based on whether or not they want to have intercourse with me. I like you for yourself not for the possibility of sex.”

“Oh.” Willas flushed, and, after a moment, leaned his head on Oberyn’s shoulder. “Then… dinner tomorrow?”

“Sounds perfect. No heights.” Oberyn risked a glance down, and closed his eyes. “You’re damned lucky I like you, you know.”

“I know.” Willas nudged his cheek with his nose, before kissing him very softly. “Even if I do think you’ll change your mind.”

“Never. Just like how I’m never going on this thing ever again.” Oberyn indicated the ferris wheel with a frankly adorable scrunch of his nose.

“You wuss.”

“I don’t like heights, stop laughing.” Oberyn grumbled, before they reached the bottom with a click. He was out of the seat before Willas had even reclaimed his cane, offering his hand. “Come, let me win you a prize.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I want to.” Oberyn collected their puppies, walking him over to a darts stall, where he quickly proved himself something of an expert, and presented Willas with a rather sizable teddy bear.

“Thank you.”

“Just a little something. For the nights when I’m not there to hold you.”

“I can manage to sleep alone, you know.” Willas shook his head fondly, even as Oberyn wound his arms around the smaller man’s waist, squeezing gently.

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should have to. And remember – if you ever need me, I’m just a phone call away, and I’ll be there as fast as I possibly can. Promise.”

“You’re a dork.”

“I think we’re both dorks.” Oberyn rested his chin on Willas’ shoulder. “But, I happen to love you. Dork.”


End file.
